


Haikyuu!! The Boy Band

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo thought he had left his years of being in a boy band, and his crush on Sawamura, behind him but like most things, the past never stays there for long.





	Haikyuu!! The Boy Band

“I don’t know Naoi, who would want to watch a bunch of middle aged men dance around a stage?”  Kuroo asked as he itched one leg with his foot and started up the coffee machine at the same time.  He held back a yawn and rubbed at his tired eyes. He refused to let Naoi and Ukai know that their phone call had woken him up.  He was well into adulthood but whenever he spoke to his two old managers he felt like a teenager again.

 

“Did that punk just say he was middle aged?”  Ukai grumbled from somewhere in the background, causing Naoi to laugh.  “What the hell does that make us?”

 

“Old.”  Naoi answered without missing a beat.  Kuroo grinned as he leaned his hip against the counter while watching his coffee brew.  He missed having Ukai and Naoi around to solve all his problems. Listening to Ukai’s cursed grumbling and Naoi’s thinly veiled threats were a huge part of his adolescent.  “Give it some thought. There’s already interest in what we’ve hinted at.”

 

“It would be weird without all of us there.”  Kuroo admitted as he opened a cupboard and pulled down his favorite mug.

 

“Does he think we’re some damned amateurs?”  Ukai snapped out.

 

“We’ve talked to the others and they are onboard.”  Naoi answered smoothly, as if he hadn’t heard Ukai at all.  Years of being partners probably gave them selective listening.

 

“All of them?”  Kuroo asked in surprise as he dumped a healthy dose of milk and sugar into his mug full of dark coffee.

 

“Yes, even Sawamura.”  Ukai sounded severely amused and Kuroo put down the spoon he had been using the stir his brew a little heavier than he meant to.  He felt heat creep into his cheeks. The problem with growing up with people is they have far too much blackmail on you.

 

“I didn’t-” Kuroo almost hung up when he heard both of them laugh.  He hadn’t actually been thinking about Sawamura when he asked the question.  “Bo has his new babies and Kita is working on a little army of his own! Ushijima is using off without cell service in a forest somewhere.”  Kuroo knew he was only digging himself deeper.

 

“And what’s Sawamura doing?”  Ukai asked, shark-tooth grin clear in his tone.  They all knew damned well what Sawamura was doing.

 

“How long do I have to decide?”  Kuroo asked, trying to pull some kind of control over the conversation.  He was too old to be blushing like a teenager with their first crush, even though no one was around to see his shame.  Naoi and Ukai had been there far too many times as a teenager Kuroo tried to flirt and impress one Sawamura Daichi and they never let it go.

 

“By the end of the week would be ideal.”  Naoi answered, not putting any further pressure on Kuroo to decide sooner.  They both knew what went into a big concert like this, especially with a reunion show like they were suggesting.  They would need to advertise properly, get the word out. But Naoi and Ukai had been hired to not only help keep seven teenage boys under control, but to protect them where they could.  Instincts were hard to overcome no matter that it was a decade later.

 

“I’ll let you know.”  They exchanged a couple more words before hanging up.  Kuroo put his phone down before taking a sip of his cooled off coffee.

 

Kuroo had been part of a fairly popular J-Pop group between the ages of 17 and 22.  They had a good run of it but by the end everyone in the group had been ready to grow up and choose a different path.  Kuroo had gone to school to become a microbiologist and he had a pretty decent life now, at the age of 30. He thought about the group every once and a while, he was in contact with almost all of them.

 

Bokuto had jumped from job to job, he had been upset that he had missed out on so much.  He had been working days at a gym and nights at a market when he had met his now-husband, Akaashi.  They had recently adopted twin girls, Kuroo had never seen Bokuto so extatic when the paperwork finally went through and he was proclaimed a father.  Akaashi and Bokuto had discussed it, Bokuto was more than happy to be a stay at home father while Akaashi worked as a pharmacist. Kuroo met up with them at least once a week, though sometimes more.  Bokuto had been the sunshine child of their group, people loved him as he bounced around on stage, doing backflips and reaching out to the crowd even though that drove their managers crazy.

 

Kuroo saw less of Oikawa since his divorce, he had moved to Sendai afterwards.  He was a pretty powerful divorce attorney but his many failed relationships seemed to weigh pretty heavily on him.  He moved back to the country to be closer to his family and old friends, like Iwaizumi who was happy to give Oikawa a quick kick in the ass when he was being too down on himself.  Oikawa had been the pretty boy of their group, stylish and skilled in all aspects of Boy Band tricks. People cried when Oikawa looked over at them and tossed up a peace sign. Kuroo thinks Oikawa is lucky they were a band before social media because he is sure everyone in the group would have taken great pleasure in posting all the nasty pictures of Oikawa.

 

Kuroo hasn’t seen Ushijima, Moniwa, or Kita in a couple years.  Kita keeps in contact with all of them through a series of e-mails, which always sound cold and emotionless unless someone is close to Kita.  Or was close to Kita, like Kuroo had been when they were younger. Kita had been the one to knock some sense into Kuroo when he had been dating a guy who was mostly after his five minutes of fame and wasn’t all that great.  Kita had been known as the serious and studious one of the group, mysterious and the best dresser. 

 

Ushijima was an arborist, which Kuroo hadn’t even known it was a thing until Ushijima was one.  He specialized in trees native to Japan and travelled quite a lot. The moms who brought their kids to the concerts always loved Ushijima because he was so large and looked a lot older than he was.  There was a conspiracy theory, that Kuroo is sure Oikawa started, that Ushijima was an actual 35 year old man pretending to be 18.

 

Moniwa had moved back to the country as soon as the band broke up.  Kuroo didn’t hear much from him but knew he was happy and worked at a daycare, which wasn’t at all surprising consider Moniwa was known as the mom of the group.  Always worrying about everyone else, making sure they ate and were hydrated. 

 

That left Sawamura.

 

Sawamura Daichi.

 

Kuroo didn’t regret his time in the J-Pop group.  It was fun and he got to travel and meet so many people.  He was allowed to dance and sing constantly, sometimes showing off his athletic skills.  It allowed him a good cushion of money to go to school once the group disassembled.

 

But meeting Sawamura was probably the highlight of Kuroo’s boy band experience.  Kuroo remembered practicing with the group for the first time, how Sawamura always seemed a step behind, not picking up the moves and melody as quick as the rest of them.  But Sawamura never let that stop him, he practiced well after everyone left because he wanted to be the best he could be. To give the people who came to see them a show they deserved.

 

Kuroo had thought he knew what crushes were but nothing was compared to the feelings that sprouted up the more he got to know Sawamura.  They travelled around in busses together, shared hotels, spent hours practicing and recording. It was hard not to know each and every one of them but time and time again Kuroo found himself drifting towards Sawamura.

 

Kuroo loved to tease the other members but no one reacted quite as well as Sawamura.  Of course once Sawamura realized he wasn’t doing it maliciously or will ill intent he gave as good as he got.  Kuroo couldn’t even be insulted because Sawamura would get this look, this big grin that showed the dimple in his left cheek and made his eyes squint a little, so proud of himself for his comeback or insult and Kuroo would find himself laughing instead of snapping back.

 

It’s not as if Kuroo spent the years pining away.  He dated, some worse than others but there had been a few good relationships in there.  Nothing had lasted and that hadn’t really bothered him. He thought of Sawamura mostly when he talked to the other members, or he caught glimpses of the newest band.

 

Kuroo reached down to grab his phone before pulling up a familiar name.

 

“You’re actually awake at this time of day?”  A smooth voice asked incredulously instead of giving a proper greeting.

 

“Not all of us get at the crack of dawn to go running like we’re still 20.”  Kuroo said, cringing as he tried to stretch out his sore back. All he had done was sleep for eight hours, how was he so sore?  A deep laugh pulled Kuroo from his misery, making him smile along.

 

“We all can’t be born with good genes that let us eat like crap and still be fit.”  He sounded a little ticked off at that and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh. He had to pull it back to the reason he had called or they would be all day snarking at each other.  Not that Kuroo minded but he had something to ask about.

 

“So Daichi, are you really willing to go up onstage and embarrass yourself so your kids can watch you on youtube trying to relive your youth?”  Kuroo asked. Sawamura was a high school teacher and referred to his students as his kids. It was ridiculous how adorable Kuroo found that.

 

“I told them if they got A’s on three tests in a row that I would do it.”  Sawamura let out a disgruntled noise. “Honestly I don’t know how a couple pulled it off.  I suspect cheating but they did it in such a way I can’t catch them.”

 

“Well that’s impressive.”  Kuroo admitted which caused Sawamura to laugh again.  Kuroo settled in his favorite armchair, his mug of coffee forgotten as he listened to the soothing tones of Sawamura’s voice.

 

“Don’t encourage them.”  Sawamura ordered. “Have you decided if you’re going to do it?”

 

“I’ll do it if you do.”  Kuroo said automatically, which always got him in trouble when he was a teen and clearly hasn’t changed.  Something about Sawamura always made Kuroo want to flirt relentlessly with him. “I mean if everyone else is in then I am too.”  Kuroo corrected himself quickly, maybe too quickly because Sawamura was laughing agian.

 

“Well I’m in if you are.”  Sawamura said, voice a little lower than before.  Kuroo put a hand over his burning face, glad no one was there to see him.  He was as big of a mess now as he was when he was 17, meeting Sawamura for the first time and sharing a warm and almost too-tight handshake with the other teen.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 11, Day Six: **Singers AU** / Dancers AU
> 
> I wanted to make this longer but I had work! I'm going to try and write a second chapter if I get off early Friday. But I might end up napping.


End file.
